


hate is a strong word

by prettyboyhwall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: All of them work for a company, Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Enemies With Benefits, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Sort of like the Office but just the setting, but they're just stupid and don't really hate each other, sorry Nick’s kind of an asshole and a liar so whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyboyhwall/pseuds/prettyboyhwall
Summary: The reason why Harry hates Louis Tomlinson is quite simple: Louis is an asshole. There’s nothing more to it. Well, okay, there might be a bit more to the story.or the one where Louis and Harry have a slew of misunderstandings but work it out in the end.





	hate is a strong word

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeHappily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeHappily/gifts).



> Hi, I chose your last prompt and hope that you enjoy this story! Hopefully, it's at least a fraction of what you wanted. :)

The reason why Harry hates Louis Tomlinson is quite simple: Louis is an asshole. There’s nothing more to it. Well, okay, there might be a bit more to the story. Harry, at one point, if you would even dare to believe, had a teeny tiny crush on Louis. That is to say, before they exchanged words other than hellos and goodbyes. Or when Louis was just the cute receptionist who printed copies for Harry and gave him his memos.

 

When Louis became a salesman, that’s when the misunderstanding happened. Harry will stand by his statement of his words being misconstrued. He hadn’t meant to appear rude, not at all, he tries his best to be as kind as possible. Granted, his joke was terrible and fell flat, but it was a joke.  Louis, however, was not in a playful mood when he snapped back a biting retort. Well, Harry is nice, he is kind, he is friendly, but he is _not_ one who lets himself be pushed over.

 

They went back and forth until Harry wanted to go home and hide under the covers for the rest of the day and Louis had tears in his eyes.

 

Safe to say, they did not get along, and Louis is an asshole.

 

Of course, not everyone agrees with him even though they most definitely should. They don’t seem to grasp Louis’ character like he does. His desk is right across Louis’ so he knows better than them about his personality. And, yeah okay, he probably doesn’t know Louis as much as his friends do but semantics. Their hatred (which is mutual, by the way, they’ve discussed it) is talked about a lot in their department.

 

For some reason, their whole floor wants them to either fuck the hate out of their system to get rid of the supposed sexual tension or get married and live happily ever after with three kids and two dogs.

 

See, that’s hard to do because one, he and Louis are nowhere near civil enough to fall in love let alone get married, and two, he’s kind of balls deep in Louis right now.

 

“Could you be,” Louis lets out a long moan from where he’s bent over Harry’s desk, fingers clawing at the wood, “any slower?”

 

Harry grits his teeth as he steadies the hand he has on Louis’ lower back and his other hand grips Louis’ hip so tight it incites a choked cry from Louis. He knows Louis is only saying that to take a stab at his ego because the slew of _uh, uh, uh_ ’s spilling from Louis’ mouth says otherwise. Still, his hips thrust faster and harder, complying with Louis’ wishes.

 

“You like that, don’t you?” Harry grunts, voice low and rough, taking pleasure in the way Louis arches his back when a particular thrust hits his prostate. Harry continues driving his hips into Louis without remorse. Louis likes it rough. “You like my cock filling you up. No, you love it.”

 

Louis nods unabashedly, one hand snaking down to tug at his own cock. Harry’s more than sure that his words don’t even reach Louis’ ears as the other man’s more focused on chasing his own pleasure but the nod only fuels him more. Soon enough, only the resounding slap of skin on skin followed by Louis’ pleasured cries and Harry’s slur of praises fill the office.

 

He can tell Louis is close when he chants Harry’s name religiously and when he clamps down on him, slick walls fluttering against his cock, sending an electrifying sensation down his body as Louis comes with a cry.

 

With a loud harsh gasp, Harry rides his own orgasm out, hips stuttering to a stop when he spills himself into Louis, body slumping over. “So, so good,” he murmurs into Louis’ back, lips moving against the relaxed muscles.

 

They stay like that for a while before Louis groans and shoves Harry off of him. “You’re too heavy,” he complains, wincing when Harry pulls out. “And big.”

 

Harry rolls his eyes as he neatly takes the condom off and ties it, grabbing a few tissues to cover it and throws it in the trash. He spares a quick thought to the janitors who regularly have to clean up after their mishaps. “I didn’t hear you complaining about size earlier,” he scoffs, catching the damp towel Louis throws his way to clean the come off his desk. Louis should be cleaning up after himself, but Harry lets it slide because he did fuck him this time around. “You’re just small.”

 

Louis bristles, giving him a nasty glare, buttoning up his shirt. “Why don’t you shut up?”

 

Harry hums but says nothing else. Height’s always been such a sore object for Louis that he doesn’t hesitate in using it against him in an argument. He doesn’t want to get into it tonight, so he focuses on making sure he looks presentable enough to pass by reception when he leaves.

 

So as he was saying, one can see why it’d be difficult to have sex with Louis when he does it quite regularly whenever they’re really aggressive to each other which is pretty much every other day. He doesn’t know what kind of tension the others are sensing since it is _not_ sexual tension. If someone was wondering why Harry would even have sex with his mortal enemy, his answer would also be simple. Hate sex is good, really fucking good. (He's not going to admit that they don't  _truly_ hate each other and that it's the only way he can express that he wants the stupid hate thing to end.)

 

It’s also a wonderful stress reliever whether Harry is fucking Louis into oblivion or Louis is slowly breaking him apart. They’re just people who lightly dislike each other and happen to have sex every now and then. That’s it.

 

“You’re locking up?” Louis asks, grabbing his jacket from the coat rack. Harry nods, twirling the keys in his hands and following Louis out the door. He locks the door to their department and heads towards the elevator. Louis is leaning against the wall, eyes firmly fixed on his cellphone.

 

It’s not often that they have office sex, but it is the most convenient place for them to do it. Taking the trip to his or Louis’ place when they could just stay late after work often rules out. There’s also the thrill of someone walking in and finding them that makes it all hotter.

 

The elevator ride is silent with Louis furiously typing on his phone, making small huffing noises every now and then.

 

“Fuck,” Louis says when they reach the ground level. Harry spares him a glance before they walk out, both waving goodbye to Janet, the receptionist, and Paul, the security guard.

 

He’s about to turn to his car when he feels a small tug on his coat. He glances curiously at Louis who’s staring at the sky, his brows furrowed. Harry’s hit with an itch to smooth out his forehead. He shakes the feeling away. “What’s wrong?” he asks, knowing Louis would never voluntarily stop him from his own accord.

 

“Can you give me a ride home?” It looks like it pains Louis to even ask. Harry raises an eyebrow since he knows Zayn, one of the graphic designer’s and Louis’ best friend, usually takes him home since they share an apartment. “Zayn’s out and I’m stuck without a ride.”

 

Harry pretends to think about a bit just to watch Louis sweat a bit before putting him out of his misery. It’s unnerving how cool and collected Louis is most of the time besides when they’re having sex. Sure, Louis likes to joke around a lot and is a bit mischievous, but he always has the upper hand in any situation. (Harry takes great pleasure in the fact that he’s reduced Louis to a trembling mess many times, cracking the cool facade.)

 

As Harry takes Louis home, the ride there isn’t too bad since they live more or less in the same direction. They sit in comfortable silence, both of them humming along to Fleetwood Mac on the radio. Louis’ head rests on the window and his profile looks picturesque; Louis’ long eyelashes rest on the top of sharp cheekbones because he has his eyes closed. (Louis gets sleepy after sex which is why they often go to his place since Zayn is more often than not at his boyfriend’s place.) Harry feels like there should be a sign saying _don’t touch the art_ on Louis’ messenger bag. Not that he would listen to the sign anyway.

 

It’s pesky times like these, where Louis’ soft and quiet, that Harry’s crush wants to come back in full force, but then he remembers and he forces those feelings to go the fuck away.

 

❀  _louis_  ❀

 

“So are you and Harry going out?” Zayn asks out of nowhere during their lunch break when Louis is drinking soda. Louis chokes, the beverage running down his chin and onto his shirt.

 

“What the fuck?” Louis whispers, grabbing napkins from the table to try and salvage what he can. He doesn’t want to walk around all day with a stain.  


Zayn shrugs, taking a bite out of his sandwich. “It’s a reasonable question, Lou. It’s like the tenth time I’ve seen him drop you off home.”

 

Louis shakes his head before Zayn finishes speaking. “Absolutely not. God, I can hardly even stand being in the same room as him and you expect me to date him? That’s ridiculous. Someone’s gotta take me home, Z, if you’re out since I don’t drive to work.”

 

“Look, I’m just saying, I don’t stay so many nights working late on my projects and I do art while you two are salesmen. There isn’t a need for you to be home late,” Zayn points out. “Besides, if you were going to be home an hour late, it’s hardly worth staying overtime since the ride home is about twenty-five minutes.”

 

He wants to make a good comeback, but it’s true, he and Harry have been reckless. Zayn makes very valid points and is looking quite smug with himself. Perhaps it is time to cut down on their nightly activities. God knows his ass is sore a lot and he can only imagine Harry’s is the same.

 

Of course, Harry enters the break room at this moment, Nick—another pretentious salesman he can’t stand—at his heels, and glances at Louis. This asshole has the audacity to snort as he reaches for the stupid green healthy beverage he keeps in the fridge.

 

“What’s with your shirt? You’re motor skills lacking today?” Harry mocks, tipping his drink slightly backward to mimic his unfortunate accident. Nick laughs loudly at Harry’s terrible joke and the pair leave the room. What is really unfortunate is that the company has a no violence policy because he’d really like to bash both their faces in.

 

Especially Nick because the annoying man can’t think for himself and is always fawning over Harry like he’s the next coming of Christ. It’s honestly embarrassing to watch since Harry is somehow, or maybe he’s just pretending to be (Louis hasn’t decided which), oblivious to Nick’s feelings. The whole department knows of Nick’s crush so it baffles Louis as to why they try and force him and Harry together. Niall really needs to stop being a meddling receptionist and locking Harry and Louis in closets. He hasn’t been in the metaphorical closet since high school, thank you very much. He doesn’t remember being so pushy when he was a receptionist and made Liam, their boss, and Zayn fall in love. He was mildly suggestive at best.

 

“Can Nick be any more obvious?” Louis rolls his eyes, stabbing his pasta.

 

Zayn gives him a look and scoffs. “Can you be any more jealous? They’re just friends, I’m sure.” At Louis’ silence, Zayn narrows his eyes and chooses his next words carefully. “Although Nick has been spouting some words about dates and boyfriends.”

 

No, that can’t be. Harry going for Nick? He could do so much better than Nick. Surely, there must be other gay guys in this company aside from Nick Grimshaw. And himself, of course, because he and Harry could never work out. They dislike each other too much for actual feelings. Right? Obviously. 

 

“You look as if I told you I killed Clifford, lighten up,” Zayn reaches over and pats Louis’ back, pursing his lips, “I’m sure the rumors going around are bullshit, but well, Harry has been awfully close to Nick lately. It’s better if you stop sending so much time with him, y’know if these rumors are true. You know how you get when you have a crush. Maybe you should focus on the Halloween party instead. Find a nice man to take to bed and forget about Harry.”

 

“I don’t like Harry. I hate him,” Louis says, struggling to get the point across to Zayn. He can’t like Harry. He doesn’t like Harry. He’s spent so much time hating him. How could he possibly like him? He hardly knows anything about the other man. Okay, that’s not entirely true. He knows Harry’s basic personal life, but he doesn’t know stories or anecdotes. He and Harry have never been close enough to divulge their secrets to each other. They're just paired up a lot on work assignments because they actually work really well with each other. Liam calls them his dream team. 

 

“Are you sure?” Zayn asks, voice soft like he’s somehow _sorry_ for Louis. Which, no, Louis isn’t taking that today or any day of the week, month, and year.

 

“I think you’re forgetting that I hate him,” Louis repeats, not sure if Zayn’s being particularly obtuse and thick. He talks about punching Harry like once a day, how does one miss something like that?

 

“Right, yeah, you still saying those likes, okay. Anyway, I think you should ignore him. This weird hate and play fighting has been going on for too long.” Zayn takes another bite of his sandwich and changes the topic back to the party.

 

Yet the thought stays in his mind all throughout lunch and sticks with him until he goes back to his date and sees Harry and Nick flirting. Seems a bit one-sided as usual, but he can’t help but think of what Zayn said. Is it really true that Nick and Harry will soon be dating? It leaves an uneasy feeling in his stomach and he doesn’t want to dig deeper to find out why. He’s never been one for sudden change as he prefers for it to happen gradually.

 

“Are you deaf?” Nick questions when Louis’ phone rings and he isn’t quick to take the call. Harry stares curiously at him, but Louis quickly fakes a laugh and takes the call.

 

He doesn’t want anything to do with Nick, so it’s probably best if he stops having sex with Harry lest he treads on any big and hideous toes. Actually, it would’ve been better if he never fell into bed with Harry that one night many parties ago. It’s clouding his judgment which is awful.

 

Yes, he’ll just have to resist Harry. That’s it. It’s easier said than done.

 

❀ _harry_ ❀

 

Harry needs a good fuck. He needs someone to hold him down and give it to him so good that he forgets this entire day. First off, Nick’s been super persistent about their apparent super secret project Liam has entrusted them with, and second, one of his big clients almost gave him a heart attack when they dropped their order only to make a bigger purchase. There’s already a candidate in his head. The only one he thinks of is Louis. Except he’s been acting strange this entire day too which frustrated him even more.

 

When he and Louis banter, he relieves some stress, but Louis has hardly looked at him, much less talked to him besides relaying some messages from their overly enthusiastic manager, Liam. It rubs him the wrong way. He knows he’s been extra annoying all day. Even Nick— _Nick_ who probably dislikes Louis more than Harry does—shot him a warning glance, but Louis remained silent, just flicking his eyes over to him and back to his work.

 

So Harry’s left no choice but to corner him after work in the restrooms. He follows Louis after a few minutes of pretending to sort some papers. He catches Zayn’s eyes on the way there and he almost swears Zayn shakes his head at him. Which is weird considering he hardly talks to Zayn since he’s such close friends with Louis that Harry doesn’t think Zayn will appreciate his Louis jokes.

 

He sighs in relief when Louis’ washing his hands all alone. Great! It seems that one thing is working in his favor today. Louis’ eyes widen when he sees Harry and he tries to wash his hands faster. Harry would be offended if he weren’t on a mission right now.

 

“Do you want to work on our project tonight?” Harry asks in a careful manner in case anyone were to come in unexpectedly. Louis hesitates then shakes his head.

 

“Sorry, can’t tonight,” he answers, grabbing a few papers to dry off his hands. The time to convince Louis is going away the sooner Louis leaves the restroom.

 

“Are you sure?” Harry insists, taking a step closer to Louis, voice sultry.

 

There’s a slight hesitation in Louis’ voice when he refuses again and leaves the restroom. And Harry wasn’t imagining Louis licking hip lips either. Maybe Louis was having a bad day too.

 

However, Louis’ bad day turns into a week as he continues to ignore Harry only speaking to him when it’s strictly necessary or if they go out on personal calls together. Problem is that Harry is miffed at this sudden 180 change in behavior because no one’s ever purposely tried to ignore him before. He’s not boasting but he’s genuinely well-liked by everyone. Those who don’t like him haven’t properly met him yet. The only exception to that rule is Louis.

 

“Do you know what’s up with Louis?” Harry tries to ask in a casual manner, but with the way Niall grins, he knows the question came out anything but.

 

Niall leans back in his seat, placing his hands underneath his chin and laughs. “Oh, Louis, you say? Hm, your enemy, yeah, I might know something or I might not. You tell me why you want to know about Louis and I’ll tell you everything I know.”

 

There’s no way Harry is telling Niall he’s _worried_ about Louis after the many denials and harsh words he’s expressed about the other man. It’d be like swallowing his pride. If he could do that, he wouldn’t even be in this long-lasting mocking game with Louis.

 

“Just give the copies out to everyone,” Harry answers, pushing the handouts closer to Niall. The Irish man frowns, swiping the papers, and clicks his tongue at him.

 

“You’re no fun,” Niall says dryly, waving him away from his desk.

 

Well, that was a bust. He should’ve known better than to expect Niall to tell him, even though Niall’s the resident gossip in the office. If you want to know anything, your best bet is with Niall.

 

“Wait,” Niall says just as turns to leave, he leans forward in his chair, glancing around before whispering, “I don’t know what’s up with Louis. Zayn’s kept his mouth shut and is hoarding Louis for himself. Which is totally unfair because Louis usually has lunch with me on Wednesdays, but Zayn’s being an ass. He glared at me when I tried to come close. Can you believe? Me.”

 

Harry stifles a laugh at the scandalized look on Niall’s face.

 

“So if you truly wanna know, ask Zayn.”

 

That’s … Zayn and he aren’t the best of friends. It’s probably because Zayn is extremely protective of Louis, and Harry gets that because he’s the same way with his own friends, so for Harry who is constantly bickering with Louis, it makes Zayn wary of him. On the other hand, Zayn is one who prefers to keep alone with a just a select few friends as opposed to Harry who has a huge group of friends. Sure, they’re on good terms with each other; they’ve even joked and had a good time, but those times are few and in between. He’s not about to go and ask Zayn when it’ll be so out of the ordinary.

 

With a sigh, he walks back to his desk, glancing at the source of his worries. Louis is currently engaged in a quiet conversation with a customer, finalizing details about their order. There’s a second where their eyes meet before Louis drags his gaze back to the computer screen.

 

There are two possible explanations as to why Louis has decided on the silent treatment. First off, he could be going through a tough situation and has no time for other things. (Why Harry feels like he could be of help is startling as there’s no reason he should think that.) Secondly, this could be a new tactic to bother Harry with. Because if it is, it’s working. He didn’t quite realize before how often he and Louis interact throughout the day. Sometimes when days were slow, they’d talk for hours, mocking each other until Nick joined in instead of laughing, and Louis rolled his eyes and went back to his neglected paperwork. Or how many times they’ve pulled the whiteboard out to see who has the most sales in one day and the loser buys the winner dinner which results in them eating dinner together. It's an odd game they've developed if he really thinks about it since they tend to roll into bed with each other after, but he's got pressing matters to think about right now. 

 

People have told him, of course, that if he dislikes Louis as much as he says he does to ignore him. He knows they’ve told Louis that too—their coworkers have said it various times when they’re arguing loudly— but maybe the other man has actually gone and done it. Harry hadn’t expected it to throw him off at all. It shouldn’t have made a difference in his day. Now, though, as he makes another loud remark, attempting but failing to get Louis’ attention, he feels unsettled.

 

The itch to get Louis’ eyes to focus on him solely is growing stronger than ever.

 

“Ready for the party today?” Nick asks when they’re in the elevator to go to their respective houses. Oh, right, the Halloween party. He’d completely forgotten about it. “You are going, right?”

 

He had planned to go before Louis became more difficult, but now he has to go. It’s the perfect opportunity to get to understand why Louis has been avoiding him.

 

❀  _louis_  ❀

 

Louis sighs dramatically and drapes himself on Zayn’s desk, right cheek resting on the tabletop. “I can’t do it anymore,” he tells Zayn who has just come back from the restroom to see Louis invading his space, all packed up and ready to go home.

 

The unimpressed look that would have anyone else running for the hills works

 

“Do what?”

 

“Avoid Harry,” Louis sighs, “I think he’s actually become more annoying. And, oh god, Nick’s been unbearable lately. Harry’s got some kind of vendetta against me, even though you told me he would leave me alone, so he’s been way more talkative. Nick’s been jealous, I guess, of me, so he’s been putting me down more. He’s such a dick.”

 

“I thought he would,” Zayn admits. He reaches over Louis’ slumped body to save his work and shut off his computer. “There’s no reason why he should still be bothering you. But my point still stands: he’s with Nick. C’mon, let’s go rest then get ready for the party so we can find you a nice man to settle with. I heard Axel from the Languages Department is coming and he’s gay and single. Liam said he’s friendly enough.”

 

Louis watches Zayn pack up his belongings, letting his words settle over them before shaking his head. “Look, Z, have you considered that maybe I’m not looking to get laid? What if I just wanna chill for a while and be single. That’s fine.”

  
“But I know you, bro, you love being in relationships,” Zayn says, ruffling his hair to make him get up. The two of them head towards the elevator saying goodbye to those of the Party Planning Committee who are carrying boxes to the conference hall where the party is gonna take place. “You love spoiling your partner, you love the mushy stuff and everything. I don’t know how you’ve lasted this long single and without having sex.”

 

The thing is that Zayn’s right. He thrives in a relationship since he’s a huge softie and romantic. The only reason he hasn’t gone out looking for any boyfriends is Harry. He tried going out on a date once—someone Liam set him up with from his university days—but it felt odd. Although the guy was alright, Louis hadn’t called him for a second date. Because as much as he and Harry say they dislike each other, they have good chemistry and often forget that they’re on bad terms. Louis sometimes has to catch himself from whispering a joke to Harry. So if he can have chemistry with someone who he mildly dislikes, he should have amazing chemistry with the person he’s dating.

 

“I’ll give Axel a shot, okay?” Zayn lets out a cheer and pulls him in a for a quick hug. Maybe this will be alright. If Harry has a boyfriend, so should he. A little warning would’ve been nice though.

 

-

 

The conference hall is crowded with all the departments of the company, some on the floor dancing while most socialize in groups. Zayn and Louis spot Liam easily where he’s currently giving their other coworkers a pep talk about socializing and having fun. It’s why he and Zayn denied Liam’s ride offer and decided to come later. Bless Liam, but his talks are awfully too enthusiastic for them to handle. Or Louis because Zayn tunes out Liam and stares in awe of his beauty instead.

 

He frowns when he sees Harry nodding at something Nick is saying, the pair of them awfully close together. Of course, right, they’re dating. It’s fine, Louis’ cool with it. Whatever. It’s not like he had this weird fantasy of him and Harry finally getting over their feud and like falling love. Nope. Not at all.

 

It was stupid to think like that anyway. Harry would never go for him or forgive him. It’s only the remnants of his stupid crush making him imagine wild fantasies.  

 

“Have fun!” Liam concludes as soon as they make the group huddle and everyone disperses. He rolls his eyes when he sees them. “Couldn’t show up for my speech, huh?” he asks dryly, pulling Zayn into a chaste kiss.

 

God, Louis wants that. It’s definitely time he finds someone. He can’t be lonely forever.

 

“Sorry, babe, this one,” Zayn jerks a thumb in his direction, “took to long styling his hair. Also, he drove us here so it was very slow.”

 

Louis huffs, crossing his arms. “Well, excuse me for being a careful driver and not wanting us to die. You all know that’s not where my expertise lies.”

 

They all laugh at that because it’s very true. He prefers to be driven around most of the times. If he can avoid driving, he does, and if he can’t, he’ll still find a way to make it happen. It’s one of the many reasons he and Zayn carpool to work. That’ll be over soon though with Zayn moving to Liam’s place. He’ll be forced to drive himself to work and maybe look for a roommate if the solitude gets to be a bit too much.

 

“C’mon, Tommo, let’s get you a drink.” Liam claps his shoulder and pulls the two to the beverages table.

 

-

 

Axel is boring. He’s hot as fuck and so terribly boring. Louis didn’t come to a party to talk about work and the best deals. He saves that for when he’s on the job. He’s not drunk enough to smile and entertain the guy. It’s a relief when he sees Harry approach him with Nick nowhere in sight.

 

“Oh, Harry!” Louis latches onto his arm and shoots Axel an apologetic look. “Sorry, there’s this last minute work things I have to address with him,” he says with a mournful tone.

 

Axel, who lives and breathes his job, is too accepting of his lame excuse. For once, Harry doesn’t argue with him and lets himself be dragged away. As soon as their out of sight and earshot, Louis steps back quickly.

 

“Sorry for grabbing you suddenly. I know it must’ve been awful for you,” he says, already looking back at the dance floor to say goodbye to Liam and Zayn. He’s not in the mood to stay and socialize me, he’d rather go home and curl up in bed with his dog and watch crap movies on Netflix. He’s surprised when Harry yells, “No!” too loudly. He glances back to see a flustered Hary. Interesting. “Excuse me?”

 

“Can we talk?” Harry asks, wringing his hands and looking small. He knows he shouldn’t go with Harry. He might do something he regrets. Like sleeping with a taken man. Louis may be a lot of things but he’s not a homewrecker. But he’s never seen Harry look at him so earnestly, so he nods hesitantly.

 

He follows Harry outside the hall and back to their floor department. It’s empty since everyone’s too busy with the party upstairs to wander back down. There’s this tension in the air and Louis wants to smash it. Usually, it’s animosity, today it’s uncertainty.

 

“I—What is it?” he asks once they reach the back desks, hidden away from the door if anyone were to come in.

 

Harry’s biting his lips, hands in his dress pants pockets, staring intensely at him. A shiver runs down his spine. In a second, their bodies are pressed against one another’s, hands running down his sides while he tangles his fingers in Harry’s curls.

 

He wants to kiss him.

 

But, no, this is wrong. Harry has a _boyfriend_. He pushes Harry back a little, eyes wide. “Aren’t you dating Nick?”

 

“What? No,” Harry replies, brows furrowing, a pout on his lips as he pulls Louis closer again.

 

The tension in the office rises and he can’t take it anymore. “Are you going to kiss me or what?” Louis blurts out, casting his eyes towards Harry’s lips. Apparently, that was all the push Harry needed because it’s glorious, the heat of plush lips against his growing with every slide until Harry bites, nipping gently at his bottom lip.

 

Their tongues battle for dominance, and he wonders how Harry wants to play it today, when the other man pulls back, cheeks flushed rose and lips swollen and raw. “I need you,” Harry says, one hand reaching down to palm at Louis’ forming tent. “I need to feel you.”

 

Yes, that, Louis can do. He suppresses a groan at how needy Harry sounds. He flips their position so now Harry’s the one pressed against the desk. He kisses him aggressively until Harry whines into his mouth then he slides his mouth over to Harry’s throat, laving at his skin.

 

“Fuck,” Louis growls, they don’t have lube. “There’s no lube, Harry. It’ll be very painful.”

 

Harry shakes his head slowly, curls falling onto his face, making him look more like a cherub. “I opened myself,” Harry explains in a rush, cheeks reddening. “I’m ready.”

 

Louis’ taken aback but he flushes, wondering if maybe Harry opened himself for Louis. He wants to see Harry shaking with desire and those green eyes watering with want. They take off their clothes quickly and Louis runs a hand over Harry’s abdomen. The work shirts do no justice to Harry’s amazing body.

 

“I wanna ride you,” Harry declares, pushing Louis back into one of the chairs. Louis nods but stops Harry from sitting on him with a hand.

 

“I don’t have a condom, do you?” he asks nervously, he doesn’t want to stop right now while he’s painfully hard, but he will. No doubt about it.

 

Harry shakes his head and settles his hands on Louis’ chest. He licks his lips. “I’m clean, are you?”

 

Louis’ eyes widen. “Yes, but are you sure? That’s a lot. You don’t have the gene, right? I need to know you’re absolutely positive about this.”

 

Letting out a huff of indignation, Harry wraps his legs around Louis’ torso, lifting his body and leading one of Louis’ hand to his waiting asshole. “Louis, I’m really fucking sure. Finger me.”

 

He wastes no time in pushing a finger in, feeling how open Harry is. It’s not much later that he has a moaning Harry riding his fingers.

“I’m ready, Louis,” Harry gasps, his green eyes flashing as he starts to position himself on Louis’ cock. Louis’ breath catches in his throat and he contains himself from taking control. Harry wants to ride him and he won’t take away the opportunity.

 

“Fuck me like you mean it,” Louis rumbles, hands on Harry’s hips as Harry finds his rhythm above him.

 

And Harry does, bouncing and moaning, until he tells Louis to move, the thrust of Louis’ hips quickly finding his spot. Louis brushes Harry’s curls out his face and kisses him, swallowing those desperate noises.

 

It’s messy and hot. Harry’s muffled whines being breathed into his own mouth, sliding his tongue against the other and feeling the other man take it. Feeling Harry’s tight walls squeezing his cock, driving him insane with the way Harry’s focused on bringing himself pleasure. Breaking off the kiss, Louis wants to shout at the debauched way Harry looks, lips swollen and raw from biting and kissing, saliva dripping as he panted, eyes pooling with tears.

 

Harry’s close, he can tell, and he picks up the pace, shifting the dynamic as Harry lets him take control, his thighs trembling from all the exertion. Louis’ eyes drink in every shake of Harry’s hips, every jerk of his thighs, and every sharp cry that fall from his lips until he gasps and spills himself onto Louis’ chest.

 

“Inside me,” Harry moans as Louis works himself up. “Please.”

 

It’s an empty feeling as Louis’s hips stutter, his seed filling Harry up, as Harry collapses onto his chest, both of them panting heavily against one another. Once Harry has enough energy to move, Louis is quick to make sure he sits on the chair while he finds a cloth to themselves with. Harry’s all curled up on the seat, munching on some candy he must’ve found on the desk. Louis suppresses a grin and wipes Harry first with the wet towel then himself. They dress in silence but giggle every time they manage to find each other’s eyes.

 

“Are we okay?” Harry asks when they’re both leaving the department floor, Louis heading home and Harry to say his goodbye rounds to others.

 

Louis quirks his lips and smiles. “Yeah, we’re okay, Harry.”

 

Zayn’s advice was useless, but it might’ve done some good after all.

 

❀ _harry_ ❀

 

Something’s wrong.

 

Not with Louis or anything like that. Their relationship changed for the better over these three weeks. God, they still fight a lot. That hasn’t changed. It’s not like they could change what has become habits and routine. But now it’s more friendly banter than anything else. It’s nice to be able to know that Louis’ only teasing instead of meaning the insults. They’re actually _friends_ now. His old self is jumping at the thought. It’s what he wanted to be when he first saw Louis. (And maybe more but he’s happy with the title friends for now.) He’s also gotten a lot closer to Zayn now that Niall has forced them all to each lunch together. No one can deny Niall anything.

 

The only problem still present is Nick. Harry’s not an idiot, he knows Nick has a huge crush on him or at least wants to get inside his pants. But Nick is a good friend regardless if he has a crush or not, it’s just that their project is taking forever to finish. He knows it’s a good thing they’re being so meticulous, but sometimes Nick wastes time by flirting. Harry can only act stupid for so long. The project is making it impossible for Harry to have alone time with Louis.

 

They haven’t done it since that night. It’s a travesty. But it might actually be a good thing since he hasn’t been feeling too good this week. He doesn’t know what illness he might have, but something is most definitely wrong. He’s had bouts of sickness that have him running towards the nearest toilets. Of course, he could have food poisoning from that sushi place he went to some days ago after work, but he’s had that before and it doesn’t feel like food poisoning. He’s had some awful nausea and he feels tired all the time. That surely can’t be normal.

 

After Louis shoots him one too many concerned looks after he comes back from puking, he decides to go to the doctor. Nick’s been awfully nice to him too and Louis always gets this weird look on his face when he sees it. Kind of makes Harry want to reassure Louis for some reason. He chalks it up to the fact he’s sick. Hopefully, he’ll get some medicine and be okay again.

 

-

“Are okay, Mr. Styles?” Dr. Sanders asks, worried that Harry might faint. Harry doesn’t blame him he was really close to blacking out when they broke the news to him.

 

He’s pregnant. Holy fuck. He hadn’t even known he was a carrier! He has always just assumed he was free because his father wasn’t a carrier. He should’ve really checked before because there’s a life growing inside of him now. A baby. Tears spring to his eyes and he bites the inside of his cheeks to stop from breaking down.

 

He can’t be a father. He doesn’t even have a boyfriend, much less a husband who’s going to be there for him. Harry’s watched a lot of romance movies growing up and he’s always envisioned himself married then having kids. Not the other way around. And, oh God, Louis is the other father.

 

Harry hasn’t had sex with anyone else in months ever since his mutual benefits relationship started. If he would’ve found out months ago, he would’ve been absolutely terrified having a baby with someone who hated him. As it is now, the thought is only slightly less worrying. He’s not sure how he feels yet. It’s a mess of emotions inside of his head and the news hasn’t fully settled yet.

 

He’s _pregnant_ with Louis Tomlinson’s baby.

 

It’s his fault. He was careless and so stupid. How is he going to tell Louis? How will Louis even react? Harry does cry then—he dissolves into tears, his hands pawing at his eyes but it’s useless since they don’t stop.

 

He leaves the clinic with a heavy heart. He’s not sure of anything right now except for one thing. He’s keeping the baby.

 

-

 

There’s no easy way to break the news to someone, is there? On Wednesday, he asks Louis if he’d like to have dinner with him after work on Friday. Louis agreed but now that the Friday has come and Louis is waiting for him, all scarfed up and looking adorable in his coat. Harry’s nerves are on fire and he’s sure he’s sweating bullets.

 

Louis seems to pick up on his weird mood and tries to make him feel as comfortable as possible as they’re walking out. Harry’s grateful, but everything turns to shit from there. There almost by Harry’s car when Niall bounds out to them, an apologetic look on his face. He slaps Harry’s shoulder in a friendly greeting.

 

“Sorry, H, I wouldn’t have teased you so much if I knew you were dating Nick a long time ago,” Niall says, shaking his head and heaving a sigh. Louis inhales sharply and looks wide-eyed at Harry. It’s not true. He’s not dating Nick. “Anyway, I hope you guys are happy together because it certainly looked like when you were on your knees for him at the party, you sly dog. Bye, Harry, Louis!”

 

And just like that, he leaves. Harry turns to face Louis whose face seems pale. The expression on his face screams betrayal.

 

“I hate you,” Louis says, voice small and quiet. His hands shake from where they’re grabbing his bag tight. “I’m not the person you choose to cheat on your boyfriend with. I thought you were better than that. I have to go. Don’t talk to me again.”

 

“No, you’re wrong. Niall’s wrong,” Harry insists, following Louis when he starts to walk in the opposite direction of the parking lot. “I’m not dating Nick. I’d never cheat on anyone. Louis, please.”

 

“I don’t want to see your face right now or ever,” Louis snaps back, trying to make his stride longer without looking like he’s running away. Harry wants to cry. This can’t be happening.

 

“I’m pregnant,” he blurts out, heart beating wildly in his chest.

 

Louis whirls around and stares in shock at Harry. All the anger is gone but is replaced with confusion. “I—You’re what?” he asks, eyes falling to Harry’s stomach despite the fact that Harry’s wearing a long coat. He shakes his head. “No, you can’t be.”

 

Harry nods. “I am. And it’s fucking yours so you better not be walking away from me. That’s what I was going to tell you today.”

 

“We haven’t had sex in forever,” Louis replies, he looks a little green in the face. Then his eyes widen and he starts shaking his head. The look of anger is back. “Nick. Fucking hell, I can’t believe you would lie to me about something like this. It’s Nick’s baby, not mine. Niall’s just told me you had sex with Nick and Zayn told me you and Nick were dating. This is huge, Harry, and I don’t appreciate being lied to because you’re too scared to tell Nick the truth.”

 

What? No, no, no. He’s never been intimate with Nick at all. “I haven’t! I’ve never had sex with him. Ever,” Harry says. “I don’t know why Niall’s lying!”

 

“Niall knows everything,” Harry takes in a gulp of air, trying to clear his head and make Louis believe him, “And he’s usually right about it.”

 

Bile rises in his mouth as he sees Louis start walking away, and he only takes a few steps before he’s emptying his stomach. Where did things go so horribly wrong? He’s crying, crouched down right next to his vomit, but then he feels a hand rubbing his back in circles and he’s being pulled away from his spot. He can barely make out Louis’ face through his tears. Louis’ whispering calming words to him and it makes him cry even more. He’s aware that Louis’ leading him back to his car, throwing his sweater around Harry’s head so the others leaving work aren’t a witness to his tears.

 

“We’re going to go to your place and we’ll talk, okay? About everything.” Louis wipes Harry’s face with his handkerchief, pressing it to Harry’s palm. “I’m going to drive us there because you aren’t well enough to and I don’t want to add more stress to you.”

 

Harry nods, handing over his keys. His heart’s warm at the fact that Louis makes sure he’s safe in the passenger seat before making his way to the driver’s seat. They get to Harry’s apartment quickly and Harry lets himself be guided by Louis, trusting in him.

 

Once they get there, Louis gives him time to clean himself up while he makes them tea. It’s much appreciated when he comes back after changing into sweatpants and a hoodie. They sit on opposite ends of the couch, bodies facing each other.

 

And they talk.

 

Louis tells him about all the rumors going around with Nick and him, and why he decided to ignore Harry. He tells him about their first meeting and why it went so wrong. He tells Harry about himself and everything that led him to work at the company and how just the mere thought of being in the way of someone’s relationship is devastating to him. Harry listens until it’s time for him to say his side of the story. He talks about everything Louis mentioned and elaborates on. He also tells him about when he found out about the baby and how scared he was because of his and Louis’ past history and his certainty on Louis being the father.

 

They cry, sometimes, but once all is said and done, he feels lighter. Like a burden has been taken off his shoulder.

 

“I don’t know how much you want to be involved in our baby’s life,” Harry says, wrapping an around his stomach. He doesn’t look any different; it’s far too early for that. “But I’d appreciate the help.”

 

Louis takes a hold of Harry’s free hand and smiles softly. “I want to be in our child’s life forever,” he responds. “I want to be there for you. Do you think that you could find it in you to forgive me for being so awful to you when I found out? I want to try and make this work, Harry. I don’t our child to grow up with his daddies separated. I really hope you’ll let me take you out on a date because I’m in this 100 percent.”

 

Harry nods, tears filling his eyes. “Of course, Louis, I understand why you thought like that. I’d also really like to go on a date with you.”

 

Louis giggles and hugs Harry tight, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. Harry’s positive they’ll find a way to make this work.

 

_Nine months later_

 

“Louis, I swear to god, if you don’t drive faster, I’ll kick you out and drive myself to the hospital,” Harry snarls, placing a hand on his now very big belly. He wants Amelia out of him already. She’s overstayed her welcome inside of Harry and now she can come out. He needs her to come out. He whimpers when another contraction hits, making him throw his head back on the car seat and bite his lip. “Lou, hurry, I can’t take this.”

 

“Haz, take deep breaths, it’s going to be alright,” Louis says in a soft tone, giving Harry one of his hands to squeeze. Harry lets out a sharp cry, tears running down his face. “We’re almost there. Just another stoplight to go. You can do this, baby.”

 

His pregnancy hasn’t been a nice one. It seems like only in the early stages he had morning sickness then it was more nausea and swollen ankles and pains. Louis’ been there for him as his steady rock and husband, and he wouldn’t have it another way.  

 

When Louis yells, “We’re here,” Harry cheers through his sobs as he watches Louis leap out of the car and bring a wheelchair for him. Harry presses a quick kiss on Louis’ cheek and they enter the hospital, the nurses leading him to one of the rooms where they’ll get him ready so he can have his c-section.

 

Once they fit him into his gown and the doctor comes with the equipment to perform the surgery, Harry grabs one of Louis’ hand and squeezes tight. They share one last kiss before he has to pull away.

 

“I love you, Louis, but you’re having the next one,” Harry says through a half-grimace and smile.

 

Louis laughs and nods, wiping away tears of his own. “I love you, too, and don’t worry, I can carry our next baby.”

 

-

 

Amelia Ruth Tomlinson Styles is born on a warm day in July with her father’s looking over her proudly. She has a light coating of brown hair, dimples, and Louis’ blue eyes.

 

She’s worth all the sleepless nights and the many more they’ll have, all the daddy and me classes that Louis dragged him to with a huge smile on his face, and it's worth the nausea and symptoms. No, she wasn’t planned, but that doesn’t matter and it never will. She’s here now with Louis cooing over her, looking back at Harry every single 5 seconds with stars in his eyes.

 

Harry smiles and lays back, sleep washing over him. Maybe he never hated Louis as much as he said he did. He certainly doesn’t hate his husband now. No, he loves him very much if you can believe it.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope many of you enjoyed it as well and will comment/kudo if you have! :)


End file.
